


Gift

by CarnivorousMoogle



Series: To Keep Time in a Locket [1]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabbles, Humannunaki, M/M, Mildly ambiguous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/CarnivorousMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the lavish, classy detail on the boxes that is unsettling, or the heavenly smell of the chocolate inside, or the spidery, careful, familiar handwriting on the lid, made out to him ‘with love.’ (It’s a bit unsettling to him how <i>not<i> unsettling he finds the latter, actually.)</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“Where did you get _those?”_ Ricky asks, astonished, as several large boxes of highly expensive chocolate hit his desk one after the other, _thump thwump thud._

It’s not the lavish, classy detail on the boxes that is unsettling, or the heavenly smell of the chocolate inside, or the spidery, careful, familiar handwriting on the lid, made out to him ‘with love.’ (It’s a bit unsettling to him how _not_ unsettling he finds the latter, actually.)

It’s the printed writing on the labels, in several different languages. (He thinks he recognizes Japanese, French, and—of course—German.)

It’s the well-traveled look of the boxes, and the distinct lack of that packing-tape smell which quickly permeates things that have spent any time in shipping bins.

It’s that they have obviously been bought and delivered by hand, when the person responsible has to Ricky’s knowledge had no means to leave the immediate area—much less the country—for over two decades.

It’s the small, tight smirk and the glitter in the single, pale green eye, and the clawed gray fingers tapping lazily on his desktop.

It’s the look that says to him, _you are not all-seeing, and you are not in control anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about SDMI, and this happened.
> 
> I would like to take the time to clarify that this takes place in an AU where the talking animals are humanoid.
> 
> Just so you know.


End file.
